Syn Boga
Pozwól, że opowiem Ci pewną historie. Dotyczy ona mnie, jak i Ciebie. Pewnie wiele razy zastanawiałeś się nad tym, czy istnieje Bóg. Niektórzy w niego wierzą, inni nie wierzą, jeszcze inni wierzą w Boga, ale mówią, że zostawił on świat i się nim nie przejmuje. Chcecie znać prawdę? Bóg istnieje. Właśnie go słuchasz, tylko tkwi w tym jeden problem, nie jestem TYM bogiem. Nie jestem Jezusem, nie jestem Allachem, Słońcem... Jestem synem boga. Boga stwórcy. Tego, który stworzył wszystko, wszechświat, planety... wszelką materie. Wszystko, co on stworzył, jest idealne, wszystko urodziło się w jego boskim, nieskończonym umyśle. Ja zawsze chciałem mu dorównać! Ha, zapomniałem. Czemu nie dodałem „stworzył was”? On was nie stworzył. Mój ojciec nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z waszej egzystencji. To może być dla Ciebie szok, nie mylę się? Prawda? Zdradzę Ci teraz tajemnice, tajemnice Twojego powstania, powstanie Twojej planety... Twojego Wszechświata! Jeszcze wtedy siedziałem po prawicy mojego ojca. Jak już wspominałem wcześniej chciałem Mu dorównać. Ja, młody Bóg. Postanowiłem, że stworzę własny świat, nieskończenie dobry, gdzie wszystkie istoty będą miłować się nawzajem. Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. Zająłem się wszystkim od podstaw. Najpierw stworzyłem przestrzeń, później materie. Co dalej, a no tak, oddziaływania, prawa fizyki. To wszystko to moja zasługa. Później zająłem się takimi błahostkami... ogień się pali — powstaje dym i tym podobne. Ze stworzeniem życia również nie miałem problemu, jestem w końcu Bogiem. Stworzyłem bakterie, pozwoliłem im ewoluować. Stworzyłem świat, świat wolny od śmierci, od nieszczęścia. Ewolucja trwała w najlepsze. Wtedy, pojawiliście się Wy, ludzie. Wysocy, bladzi i dumni. Żyliście zgodnie z naturą. Wszystko wyglądało pięknie. Wtedy ktoś doniósł mojemu Ojcu o moim świecie. Przyszedł go zobaczyć. Spojrzał na mnie i jednym ruchem zniszczył to, co zrobiłem! Moje dzieło, mój idealny świat! Mnie samego nie uniknęła kara, Ojciec był strasznie zły. Nie rozumiałem go. Wtedy go nie rozumiałem... Mój Ojciec nie jest miłosierny, moja kara to wieczny pobyt w nicości, Ty pewnie nazwałbyś to piekłem. Zastanawiasz się, jak. Jakim cudem żyjesz, właśnie dowiedziałeś się, że Twój świat został zniszczony zanim jeszcze na dobre powstał! Jestem synem Boga. Odbywam swoją karę, jestem uwięziony w nicości. Co mi zabroni stworzyć nowy świat? Odtworzyłem swoje dzieło. Ale przy kopiowaniu zawsze zdarzają się błędy. Teraz już wiesz, czemu ludzie zabijają się nawzajem, czemu natura jest agresywna i rządzi nią śmierć, prawo silniejszego. Starałem się to naprawić... ale taki świat jest ciekawszy. Dużo ciekawszy. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jaki piękny jest widok obozu śmierci, morderstw, gwałtów. JAKA PIĘKNA JEST WASZA GŁUPOTA! Piękne jest to, że wierzycie... że jak umrzecie, to pójdziecie do „Nieba”. Nieskończona rozrywka. A najbardziej bawią mnie naukowcy badający prawa w waszym wszechświecie. Sam ich nie rozumiem, stworzyły się same, A WY MYŚLICIE, ŻE DACIE RADE JE OKIEŁZNAĆ! W taki sposób oszukałem swojego Ojca. Tak jak mówiłem, Bóg istnieje. Ale nie ma go tutaj. Tutaj jestem tylko ja i nikt więcej. Nie ma Nieba po śmierci, jest nicość. Nie ma dobra, jest tylko zło, większe lub mniejsze. Twoje życie nie ma żadnego sensu. Umrzesz i trafisz do mnie, a ja potrafię się Tobą zaopiekować. W końcu, robie to cały czas. Raz na jakiś czas, sprawdzam osobiście jak wam się żyje, na Ziemi. Pamiętasz Napoleona? Hitlera? Kim Dzong Ila? To były moje wcielenia. Teraz zastanawiam się, czy nie sprawdzić ponownie... jak dobrze wam się żyje w moim świecie. ---- ~Pan Amo Kategoria:Opowiadania